Let Me Go
by xScott23x
Summary: It's been 5 years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? Naley
1. Starting At The End

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's beenfive years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and nowthey haveto come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening ? Naley  
**Author's Note: **This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction. So, please, give me some feed back. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! I hope you like what I have planned.

**- Chapter One -  
**

"Haley James, on in five minuets"

The words were no different then any other night. Whether it was a small town gig or a stadium packed full of people. Haley looked in the mirror one last time as she was about to go do the last concert of her 6 month tour. Her eyes were weak and without make up the dark circles would have proven it to be true. She drew in one last sip of coffee before she felt the warmth of someone's arms around her.

"Haley James, god I never get tired of hearing that name announced", Chris' words were playful as she looked in the mirror to see Chris standing behind her. "And to think, babe… it's all because of me", the words left a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Chris…", Haley blushed as she stood up from the stool. She saw his questioning look and sighed, "I'm tired, baby", she told him before leaning up to meet the kiss that he'd been waiting for since he arrived in Daytona.

"Haley James, you're on! NOW", the stage manager called with out hesitation.

Haley laughed playfully and leaned up giving Chris another quick kiss on the lips before she grabbed her guitar to part to the main stage.

* * *

The show was just like any other but she had to admit it was sad that her tour was coming to an end. Over the past six months, Haley had been all over the United States of America. As Haley walked backstage with her band she was greeted by Chris' enveloping arms. "You looked great out there, woman", he teased and kissed her cheek. 

"Lets get out of here", she smirked.

"My thoughts, exactly", he laughed and took her by the hand.

Haley said her good-byes to her band and friends that had been on the tour with her. After grabbing her things she crawled into the back of the black limo with Chris. She let out a long sigh as she leaned her head back.

She closed her eyes briefly and reopened them as she felt Chris' lips captivate hers in a passionate kiss. As the heat in the back of the limo grew, Haley found her arms around his neck.

Chris grinned at her, "Haley… we need to talk"

Haley loved that mischievous grin of his, she knew it well. "What is it?", she asked him.

"Well… we're like a family now", he told her. "Let's make it official", he said.

Haley went pale white as he heard his words, "What?", she asked him. "Chris… we've been over this", she sighed as she pulled away from him and leaned over. She rubbed her temples and looked back at him. "I'm not ready to get married"

Chris gave a long sigh and stared at her. "Why in the hell not, Haley? We've been together for 3 years, 3 years! I've been here for you through everything", he pleaded.

"I was here for you when that jackass wasn't!", there it was again. He had to pull this out in every fight.

"Chris… shut up…", but he wouldn't listen to hers words.

"You go crawling back to Mr. NBA Bad Ass and he's the one who turns you down and I take both you and your son in", he shook his head. "I deserve more credit then you give me"

Chris' words pierced Haley like a needle. She knew he was right but she still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Haley brushed back the tears on her cheek and looked at him. "Alright", she said suddenly.

Chris looked at her, almost smiling, "You'll marry me?", he asked looking as if he wanted to jump for joy.

Haley gave him a slight nod as she felt herself being pulled into his arms and laughed softly. The more Haley thought about it, the more she thought it might be a good idea. Her 4 year old son, James, needed a real father now. As Chris slipped the ring on her finger, Haley put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Haley!", Nathan stared. "What are you doing here?", he asked her, his facial expression clearly showed that he wasn't expecting Haley, his wife to be at his hotel room._

_It had been a year since the two of them had seen each other, Nathan had moved or so he thought. As far as he knew, Haley had been in New York, recording. He secretly however had been keeping up with her on the internet. On the past year since he had graduated high school, he'd been drafted by the Chicago Bulls._

"_I had to see you", she said as she looked at him. Her hair was drenched from the pouring rain outside and her cloths weren't much different._

_Nathan bit his lip softly, contemplating. He shook his head and sighed, "Come in", he sighed as he pulled the door back and walked inside. Nathan went to his bed and grabbed an old grey t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and sat down on the bed. "So... What is it that you had to see me about?", he asked her._

_Haley was more then ever ready to do what every she could to get Nathan back, back in her arm and back in his heart. "I made a mistake", she whispered as she stared at him. "I never should have left you"_

_Tears were on the verge of falling from her eyes as she looked up at man that she had turned her back on. Nathan stared at her, silent. He didn't know what else to say. He never would have expected those words to come from her. _

"_I'm sorry", she said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know that a million sorries will never take back what I did… people make mistakes and I've had to pay for mine for the past year", she told him._

_Nathan took a step toward her as he listened to her words. He had to admit, he missed her and he still loved her. Nothing would ever take his love for Haley away. He didn't want to make any sudden movements just yet. Haley had to come to him…_

_Haley watched him step toward her, she knew Nathan just as quickly as he stepped toward her, she met him all the way kissed him deeply on the lips. It felt like centuries since the last time she grazed his lips._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Haley… wake up", he shook her softly and looked down at her. "We're back at the hotel" 

Haley moaned softly in his ear. She must have fallen asleep on the ride back. Haley slowly opened her eyes and slid of his lap as she saw that the driver had already opened the door for her. Getting a hotel an hour away from the stadium was a smart move. She was relieved to see that there were no crazy screaming fans waiting on her.

Chris grabbed her bag and guitar as she went a head and started up stairs. As the door opened she was greeted by a dark room. She smiled as she saw the baby sitter sitting in the chair asleep with James in her arms. She walked over and slowly took him. She took her 4 year old son and walked over to the bed. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby", she smiled.

Haley walked back over to the babysitter and woke her up. She paid her for the night and said good bye.

To Chris's surprise… Haley was already asleep by the time he got up stairs….

**Coming Next:  
**More Nathan…  
Finishing of the Flashback…  
More James…  
Less of Chris…_yay_


	2. There's No Place Like Home

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty. Nor do I own "Beat of a Heart", it belongs to the Warren Brothers but I'm pretending Haley sings it so bare with me.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? Naley  
**Author's Note: **Like I said before, this is my first fan fiction and I would like to thank those of you who reviewed to the first chapter. Thanks bunches and keep me posted on how i'm doing.

* * *

**- Chapter Two -  
There's no place like home…**

**Flashback**

_Nathan deepened the kiss before he realized what he was doing. He pulled back and took a deep breath, "No... I mean… we can't move this fast, Haley", he told her. "I'm not ready to forgive and forget so soon", he told her. _

_Haley stepped back and glanced down at her feet. She quickly lifted her eyes to meet his blue ones. "But you will… won't you?", she asked him._

_Nathan started at her for a moment. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close to him, let her cry on his shoulder and tell her that everything would be okay. He was that Nathan once, he once was Nathan that let a girl into his heart only to get it smashed and torn into pieces._

_He could no longer be that Nathan anymore, he just slowly nodded to her and took another deep breath. He knew if he took anymore he'd end up dizzy so he sat down on the bed and brushed his hand through his hair, thinking quietly. He was waiting for Haley to speak. All of this was coming so fast for him._

"_There's… something I think I should tell you…", she said as she looked down at her hands. She looked back up at him and crossed her arms over her chest._

_Nathan's head lifted up to look at her. As if there was anything else… "What is it ?", he asked her and gave a small sigh. _

_Haley paused before speaking. She could finally tell him what she wanted to tell him all along but did she have the guts? Haley bit her lips softly and looked down at him. "I… had a baby", she said as she stared right into his eyes._

_The words hit Nathan like a ton of bricks. "WHAT ?", he burst out and stared at her. "So that's it then", he had drawn up the conclusion. "That's the only reason you came back is because you realize you can't hadn't the real world on your own because you go out and get knocked up?", he glared._

_Haley was shocked by his out burst, "Nathan it's your child!", she yelled as tears started to drizzle down her eyes._

_Nathan looked at her in disgusted, "How the fuck do I know that ?", he asked her. "You've been shacked up with Rock Star for the past year, who knows what you've been with", he walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out of here and out of my life", he gritted his teeth._

**End Flashback**

_: beep beep beep beep_ :

Nathan groaned as he sat up in his bed and turned his alarm clock off. He glared at it for a second and sighed as he pulled himself out of bed. He glanced over his shoulder at the nameless girl still wrapped in blankets on his bed. He looked up to see Lucas sitting on his kitchen counter, drinking his milk. Nathan opened up the refrigerator door and took out a beer. He cracked it open and took a drink. "Who is that?", he asked his brother.

Lucas snorted, "Man… I stopped caring when you did", he grinned at him and jumped off the counter and put the milk up, "Hurry and get dressed our plane leaves in 2 hours and Brooke is waiting on me !", he told him as he walked into his bedroom to get his luggage.

"Two hours, dude… you sound more and more like eye shadow queen, Brooke everyday and she doesn't even live with us", he rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. He took a shower and walked into his room. The brunette was already gone so he assumed she'd already hit the high road.

He finished packing his bags and walked into the kitchen to see Lucas rushing around to ensure that everything in the house was either locked up or safe. He looked at him and ran his hand through his hair. "Ready yet?" he asked him.

"Yet?", he mocked and sighed at his brother. "Man…your whipped", he grinned and avoided the snack in the head that Lucas was about to give him. He shook his head and grabbed his bags. He rode the elevator down to the apartment complex with Lucas and made their way over to his car.

The two brothers had been living together in the complex for the past two years, since Lucas had been traded to the Chicago Bulls to play with his brother. Lucas was still dating Brooke despite their long distance relationship. Brooke was living in Tree Hill in her and Lucas' summer house. Brooke had taken over Karen's Café her death the past summer.

* * *

As the two of them boarded on to the plane Nathan leaned his head back and looked at him. "So… think anyone will be shocked to seem me back in town?", he asked raising his eyebrows at Lucas. 

Lucas snorted, "Oh nah man", he joked. "It's only been 5 years", he said pretending as if it was nothing and laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Brooke wasn't throwing you a party back home", he grinned.

Nathan's face went black and then glared at him, "I'll kill her", he told him. "Oh well... only another nameless face to find for the night", he sighed and looked up at the screen at the front of the air plane. Well if he wasn't damned.

Lucas' eyes went wide. "Hey... uh didn't you say you need to go to the bathroom?", he asked him trying to get Nathan to leave the room.

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, "shut the fuck up, I'm not a baby", he told him as he rolled over on his side and refused to look at the TV. Haley's music video had been playing everywhere all week. Nathan always changed the channel and pretended as if it didn't bother him when it was really eating his heart alive as he listened to the words of song.

_Sometimes it's hard to don't wanna look over your shoulder  
__'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been  
__There'll come a time you die,  
__If you could only hold her  
__'Cause I know that's where I am _

_So listen with all your heart  
__Hold it inside forever  
__You may find all your dreams have already come true  
__Look inside and find the part that's leading you  
__'Cause that's the beat of a heart _

_Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder  
__Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears  
__There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder  
__"Where in the world have I been?"  
__So listen with all your heart  
__Hold it inside forever_

_You may find all your dreams have already come true  
__Look inside and find the part that's leading you,  
__'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
__No one can tell you how to get there  
__It's a road you take all by yourself  
__(All by yourself)  
__All by yourself _

_So listen with all your heart  
__Hold it inside forever  
__You may find all your dreams have already come true  
__Look inside and find the part that's leading you  
__'Cause that's the beat of  
__Oh it's the sweetest sound  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart_

It wans't long before Lucas looked over and saw that Nathan had fallen asleep. He shook his head a little and he too found his pillow to sleep the long flight home….

**Coming Next:  
**More of actual James and Mommy Time


	3. Mommy and Me

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Thanks to **mizunderstood writer **- **ILUVOTH** - **xXSherryXx** - **RoseRows** - **ilvjameslafferty** for their reviews. If I missed anyone.. I'll get you next time but thanks a lot for the support and reviews !

* * *

**- Chapter Three -  
****Mommy and Me**

"Mommy, please wake up!"

Haley's eyes fluttered open as she felt the small little body hugged up against her. "Hey baby", she smiled and kissed James' temple.

"Mommy Chris left-ed this for you", he said he handed her a note and crammed a french fry into his mouth.

Haley sat up and yawned as she looked down at the paper, _Had to leave early, I'll call you tonight… I love you, Haley… I can't wait to be with you for real now_, Haley smiled to herself and set the note over on the bedside table. "Where did you get those fries, mister?", she grinned at him and leaned over to steal one.

"Chris", he said simply as he stood up and walked over to the TV. The little boy pushed the power button the TV. As every morning was, James sat in front of the TV and engrossed himself in the early morning cartoons.

Haley let her head fall back onto to the pillows. She laid there pondering; there was still one small detail that she forgot to let Chris know. She had never gotten a divorce in the first place. How was she supposed to get married again? Haley was finally able to pull herself out of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The only thing she could think to do was ask Nathan for a divorce, she figured he would be more then willing to sign for one.

After spending an hour in the bathroom getting ready she was greeted by James jumping in her arms as she walked out. She let out a small laughed as she saw that the 4 year old had attempted to dress him self. "Oh baby…", she laughed and set him on the bed.

"You got your shirt on backwards", she helped James turn his shirt around and then patted his tummy. "There we go, now you look as handsome as ever", she kissed his nose and picked him up. It was true; James was the exact image of his father. Black hair, blue eyes, and he even had the mini ego and confidence as his father.

"Where do you wanna go today?", she asked him.

"No work to day?"

"Nope"

"I get to spend the whole day with mommy?" the little boy grinned.

"Course", she grinned at him. "Don't ya think it's about time?", she asked him.

James nodded his head vastly and thought about it. His four year old mind wondered the many thing he could do "Track Track Track !", he grinned.

Haley smiled at him and his obsession with the Daytona 500 race track. "There's no race today", she told him. "Sorry honey… how about we just go to the Zoo?"

James looked slightly disappointed and nodded his head, "Alright", he told her. He sighed heavily and watched as his mom grabbed her purse and sun glasses.

* * *

By now Haley and James were both on the free way making their way to the Daytona Zoo. It felt good to finally spend a day with her son but in the back of her head her thoughts kept going to Nathan. There was no doubt in Haley's mind she still loved Nathan. Haley was finally brought back to reality when she heard her cell phone ringing. She glanced to the back seat to check on James before she flipped the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's me", came Chris' voice.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you till tonight"

"I found a five minuet break"

"Great, listen… we need to talk"

"Ugh… you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No… no... It's not that it's… uh...", she hesitated.

"Well ?" he asked.

"I need to go home to Tree Hill for a while, visit my parents and stuff", _not to mention get a divorce…_, she thought.

"That's fine, I'll be out here in Santa Monica for a few weeks anyway, but hey I gotta go, I'll call you tonight"

_Click_

"Mommy are we going somewhere?", James asked.

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie. Look ! We're here", she smiled as she pointed up ahead to the zoo entrance.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty quick for the two and eventually they made their way back to their mini apartment/hotel. Haley set James down and watched him leap on to the couch. She gave him a small smile and sat down beside of him. "Guess what!"

"What?", his eyes lit up like candles.

"We're going on a trip! We're going back to mommy's home town for a while", she told him.

James paused as he looked up at his mother. "Do I get to see my daddy?", he asked her. Haley looked thunderstruck at his question, "Where would you get an idea like that?", she asked him.

James looked up at Haley and was silent for a few seconds, "You said daddy was away on a long trip and we're going on a trip… maybe daddy could be there…"

Haley had indeed told James long ago that he had a father. When she moved in with Chris she didn't want James getting the wrong idea about him. Chris wasn't the father and barley even a father image. She had even once showed him a picture of Nathan at Christmas and since then James had been fascinated with watching him play basketball on TV. Of, course… Haley never imaged there would be an actually time with the two would meet for real… Haley brushed her hand through her son's hair. "We'll see", she said.

Even with James being only 4 years old, she didn't want to lie to him. Her purpose for going home to Tree Hill was to find Nathan but she assumed he wouldn't actually be there. She figured she could get his whereabouts from Whitey. She knew he kept up with his great players long after their days of playing on the Tree Hill basketball courts.

* * *

As Nathan pulled in the black rental Cobalt, he killed the engine and looked at Lucas. "Here's your stop", he told him as he looked up at the white summer house.

"Aren't you staying with us?", he asked him and watched Nathan shake his head.

"Nah", he told him. "I've got some place to stay", he said with a small glint in his eye. Lucas knew that glint well and he could tell that Nathan was up to something.

"Alright man, but you know my door is always open", he said as he grabbed his bag from the back of the car and got out and made his way up to the door as he watched Nathan speed off….

* * *

**Coming Next  
**_Haley and James' are in town... We find out where Nathan went to stay… Running Into Old In-laws… and Nathan starts to have fond memories of the good times._


	4. Don't Ever Say

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of you who replied to me this time around. I would list the names but I don't want to miss anyone. Remember to remind me if I'm doing anything wrong. I just want to tell you guys to hang in there with Nathan. My intent isn't to make them go goo goo for each other at the crack of a whip. I want some drama going on before any love nesting starts. Oh and sorry a head of time that I didn't get the fond memories in. I've decided to hold those off till the next chapter.

* * *

**- Chapter Four -  
****Don't Ever Say…**

_: knock knock knock :_

The door swung open and at first there was a look of shock on Taylor James before it turned into a smirk as she leaned on the door. "Well well… If it isn't Nathan Scott…", she grinned. "One man I never thought I would lay eyes on again… well besides the TV", she added and opened the door wider to let him in.

Taylor had been living in Tree Hill for about two years now. Brooke had given him a little tab on her since the two had started to hang out quiet a bit. They were mostly in the party scene together seeing as how they both… fit in the scene.

Nathan grabbed his bag and walked into her apartment. "Déjà vu, huh?", he added with his trademark smirk. Nathan looked at her as he sat his bags down. "I need a place to crash for a while", he told her, "seeing as this is my old apartment…"

Taylor shut the door and turned around. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your welcome here, of course", she returned his grin and walked him over to the couch and sat down with him. "So how is my favorite Brother-In-Law?", she laughed.

Nathan tried hard not the glare at her but it didn't work. "I'm not your brother-in-law", he snapped at her and sighed.

Taylor laughed a little and shook her head, "Well legally you are", she said. "Unless you two got a divorce and since baby sis or you haven't gotten remarried… I'm assuming that you are"

"Who cares about what's legal?", he sighed. "What if I just wasn't ready? Or her for that matter? And who cares about this either… I didn't come here to take a trip down memory lane"

Taylor couldn't help but smile, "Sorry, Nathan", she told him. Taylor ran her hand through her hair and looked at him before looking down at her watch. "You might want to get some rest", he told her. "I'm sure the jet lag's going to your head", she smiled.

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, brooding. "Yeah, whatever…", he sighed and looked at her. "Thanks, by the way", he added as he watched her start walking to her room. "Wait", he said as he dug down into his pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet. It was the exact one he had given Haley the morning they started tutoring. He threw it to her watched her catch it, "Don't ever say I didn't give you anything…"

With a smirk on her lips, Taylor took the bracelet and pulled it on to her wrist. She gave him a small wink before she headed off to her bedroom.

Later in the night as Taylor was off in a deep sleep she was abruptly woken up with feeling of someone crawling into her bed. As her vision finally cleared she saw Nathan and looked up at him, "Nathan… what are you doing?", she asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", he asked her in his usually cocky tone.

"It looks like your trying to get in bed with me when I don't think you should be doing that..", she trailed off as she watched him make himself comfortable beside of her.

"And why not ? your couch is as comfortable as hell", he sighed as he glanced over at her, "What?", he asked her and rolled over on his side. "What's the deal? You use to not be this distanced toward me…", he told her as he moved a strand of hair out her eyes.

Taylor looked at him and sighed, "Your right… I'm sorry… it's just that even though you and little sis are separated it just… feels weird sometimes…", she confessed. "It's nothing against you or sis…"

"Then what is it ?", he asked her.

Taylor blinked. What was holding her back from getting close to Nathan? Nothing. Haley hadn't talked to her almost 3 months and at the time she never once mentioned Nathan. Then again the phone call only lasted ten minuets due to Haley's running off to do a set. She thought it over and looked at Nathan. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "Now go to sleep", she smiled and laid her head back down on pillow, closing her eyes.

* * *

As Haley walked into 'Karen's Café', she heard the door chime and took her sunglasses off her eyes. She had James on her hip as she walked up to the counter. She glanced around the room till her eyes landed on a familiar face. There he was Dan Scott was sitting by the window seat reading the newspaper. Haley turned around immediately and took a deep breath hopping and praying that her old father-in-law wouldn't look over.

With what luck Haley has, Dan indeed did look over. At first he didn't recognize the redhead the counter but looking into the eyes of the young boy almost set him dead straight into another heart attack. As Dan regained his composure he stood up and threw his new cup of coffee away. Being his usually nosey self, he needed a reason to go up to the counter.

Just as he arrived, Dan cleared his throat causing Haley to cringe and turn around. "Oh… Hey Mr. Scott", she said _trying_ to sound surprised.

"So… when did you get back in town?", he asked. Haley could already see him eyeing little James on her hip.

"Last night", she told him. "I actually came here to talk to someone about Nathan", she told him.

Dan looked a bit more taken aback, "What concerns do you have with my son?", he asked her. Dan studied Haley. Not much had changed about her, then again he had seen her on TV and her latest CD. The one puzzle piece missing was who the hell was sitting on her hip.

_Other then the fact I'm married to him?_, "Divorce…", she trailed off regretting her words by the millisecond. She knew that Dan Scott had a way of twisting peoples words around but to Dan the word _divorce_ sounded like Christmas coming early.

Dan gave her a genuine smile and laughed lightly, "Well... no offince _Ms. James_, but I must say that it is about time that both you and Nathan get on with your lives", he smirked, sending chills down Haley's spine. "Well… Mr. Scott… I must be going", she said as she took her order from the worker behind the counter.

"One last question", Dan stopped her and watched her turn her head over her shoulder as she rubbed James' side. "Who's the kid?", he asked her.

Giving him one of his own bone chilling smirks and glanced at James before averting her own eyes back to him. "Your grandson", she said simply before walking out of the café leaving Dan's mouth wide open.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Nathan had done nothing but spend them with Taylor. They had gone shopping, out to eat and had their own fun back at the apartment. Things seem to have been going well between the two of them. Taylor was just in the kitchen cooking Nathan something to eat when she heard the phone ringing. She walked over to the phone and held it to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to chop some tomatoes.

"Hello?"

"Taylor! It's me, Haley"

Taylor nearly choked on the piece of tomato when she heard the voice on the other end. She glanced back at Nathan on the couch and started to whisper. "Haley?"

"Yeah…"

"What… So… Um… Hey"

"I know, I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from", she said

"No, No, It's fine, so what brings you to call me 3 months later?"

"Look… I'm sorry and I got busy but I'm off tour now and I'm here"

"Here? Where's here ?", she asked her a little eerie as she glanced back, keeping her eye on Nathan to make sure he wouldn't come to see who was on the phone.

"James and I are in Tree Hill"

Taylor nearly dropped the phone. She went silent for what seemed like minuets when Haley finally brought her back into reality. "Great, Great… Haley I gotta go", she told her. "But ummm meet me in the park at 4 tomorrow, I'm going to do you a huge favor, just make sure you **and** James are there", she told her.

Taylor immediately hung up the phone and started scraping up the tomatoes. "Nathan… I gotta go", she said as she grabbed her purse and car keys"

Nathan jumped up off the couch and looked at her, "What? Why? Where are you going?", he asked her.

"Mom and dad need me", she lied and leaned up. She kissed him on the cheek. "Meet me in the park tomorrow at 4", she told him, "Make sure that your there", she told him.

Little did Haley and James know… Taylor had no intention of showing up.

* * *

**Coming Next:  
**_Confrontation… Chris Calls… Nathan and Dan talk…Those oh-so fond memories…_


	5. When The Sun Goes Down

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, guys, they really mean a lot. I know you guys are really unhappy about the Naylor and Caley in the story but they are merely stepping stones ! Hang with me, It's time for drama to begin! I just want to let you know again in advance that I didn't get around to Dan and Nathan talking. I had it in but it didn't fit. I think I'll hold it off for now and try to put it in a later chapter.

* * *

**- Chapter Five -  
****When The Sun Goes Down**

"Where's _Taler _?", James asked Haley as they looked around the park.

"She should be here soon", she assured him as she glanced down at her watch. They were only a little early. Haley smiled at him and kissed his forehead as she sat him down in the swing. "We can play till she gets here", she smiled and started to push him easily on the swing.

* * *

"Dude, what is it?", Nathan asked Lucas he was walking around the apartment trying to find the keys to the car that his mom lent him. 

"We need to talk", Lucas insisted.

"About what, I'm running late and I'm supposed to met Taylor in the park in like… 5 minuets", he sighed as he finally found the keys and turned around to face him.

"That's just it, you're living with her and now you _with_ her", he told him. "It's a little odd that you're dating your wife's sister", he told him.

"She's **not** my wife", Nathan glared. "I'm not _with_ Taylor either", he told him with a simple shrug.

"Then what do you call it?", he asked him.

"We're _hooking up_, that's it", he told him. "I have my life and she had her life, we're just combining them for the time being", he told him. "Now if you'll excuse me…", he smirked. "I have plans", he told him as he finally shut the door to Lucas' beach house and set his mind on getting to the park.

* * *

Haley lifted James into her arms with a sigh and looked down at him, "Well… I guess aunt Taylor decided not to show up", she told him as she ran her hand through his hair. She smiled at him again to try and turn his little frown upside down. "Oh come on kiddo", she said. "I bet she'll call and reschedule", she said trying to make the situation better. 

James smiled a little and kissed Haley's cheek. Little did they know Nathan had been looking around the very same park for the very same person. As he rounded the willow tree, he looked up and saw a woman and her child. Nathan glanced up once but didn't bother to look since he didn't recognize them.

James gave Haley a very familiar famous smirk and jumped down out of her arms and grinned at her. "Mommy, Catch Me!", he laughed and took off running just as Haley's eyes went wide.

"Oh you little sneak", she laughed and shook her head as she took off after him. Haley had to admit, for a four year old, he had legs that could run a mile. She laughed as she almost caught up to him but everything seemed to go by fast.

Just as James turned his head to glance back at Haley he found himself running straight into Nathan. The four year old fell flat on his behind and gasped as he looked up at the man, horror stricken.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry", Haley said as she bent down and picked James. Just at that time Haley looked straight into the eyes of Nathan Scott.

Nathan stared back and then down to the little boy. He was dumbfounded, he just stood there for what seemed like an eternity and stared. "…H...", he couldn't even get her name out. It seemed so unreal like there was a ghost there.

"Nathan…", she stared as the words fell from her mouth like liquid.

Nathan finally regained his composure and took a deep breath. "Haley…", he said finally managing to get it out. "What are you doing here?", he blurted.

"I…", Haley had her mind so set on being frank with him when she saw him but now that she did see him… she just couldn't do it. "I'm visiting Taylor… she told me to meet her here"

"That's odd… she told me to meet here too", that's when it clicked. "Did you call Taylor last night around 7?", he asked her as he ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the little boy, trying to keep his eyes off him.

"Yeah…", Haley could feel it cliquing as well.

"I think she set us up"

"Gee what gave you that idea?"

Nathan just glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look…", being frank with him was starting to become easy but she still didn't think she'd be able to tell him why she wanted a divorce. Not that it was any of his business.

"At?", he said in a smart ass tone.

"The back of my head because I'm out of here", Haley sighed as she started to turn around but was cut off by James finally realizing who the man was.

"Daddy!", James shouted.

Haley cringed as she turned around but slowly turned back around to face Nathan. "He didn't mean that, I'm sorry", she told him.

"No! Mommy! That's the man on TV, he plays ball, he's my daddy!", James insisted.

"James, sweetie, your mistaken", she told him.

"No!", he glared at his mother. Haley had to admit, he had the same cocky know all attitude as his father.

"James Nathanial!", she said looking down at him.

Nathan didn't know what to make of all this so he decided to cut in. "This, your son?"

"Again, ya think ?", she asked him as she turned to him. Haley didn't mean to get so hastily but she didn't want to upset him with James' true accusations.

As Nathan watched and looked at the little boy he started to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had Haley been telling him the truth that night? The memories of the night were starting to flood back. The night she had told him he had a son and he denied it. He couldn't believe he was now staring into the eyes of a little boy who looked identical to him.

Nathan was so wrapped up in listening to the little boy protest to Haley that he had forgotten she was being a smartass. Nathan shook his head as he was brought back to reality. He wasn't about to deny his own son but he still wasn't ready to be a father.

Nathan looked at them, "Look… Haley… Leave the kid alone", he said as he watched her stop protesting to the little boys' thoughts. "Don't lie to him", he sighed.

Haley looked at Nathan oddly, most of which was shock. "Are you saying…"

"No, I said don't lie to him…If I am… so be it", he told her. "But I'm not ready to be a father, or a dad or anything", he told her.

Haley nodded and took a deep breath; she understood and bit her lip. "Look… I know how much you hate me, Nathan but we have to talk and no it's not about him", she told him before he could protest like James had done.

That was far from what James was going to protest too but he kept his mouth shut. Nathan didn't hate Haley… he may not like her but Hate was a strong word. "I never said I hated you…", he trailed off.

"And you never said you liked me", she sighed.

"but I did say I loved you", he sighed as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "and that still didn't stop you from walking out the door…"

"I came back and you slammed the door in my face", she hissed at him.

"I wasn't the one who walked out in the first place but I am walking away now", he glared at her. "Call me when you have that stick out of you're a…" but Nathan didn't finish as he gazed upon the eyes James. With that, Nathan turned around and stomped off. He was defiantly going to kill Taylor now.

* * *

That night, Nathan found himself sitting on the beach just outside of Brooke and Lucus' house. He and Taylor had gotten into a fight and Nathan decided to leave. They of course made up and were on good terms but Nathan didn't feel right staying there anymore. He didn't know what was eating him up. 

Actually Nathan did know what was wrong he just didn't know why. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared off into the distant sun. The whole day had been one big blur for him. Seeing Haley at the park with his son had brought back a lot of old memories. Some bad but he had to admit that a lot of them were good.

Seeing the look on James' face when Haley tried to tell him that he wasn't his father almost made him feel bad as he thought it over. He felt bad for the little guy, no father. Not that Nathan had much of a father either but he did have a figure like Keith. James didn't even have that. James knew from the internet stories that Haley had been living with Chris but there was never any mention of James.

He assumed it was privacy sake. From the looks of it, James must have known that Chris wasn't his father. That put Nathan's mind to rest in more then one way. Haley was still beautiful and she seemed to be doing a great job at raising James.

Nathan leaned back in the sand and closed his eyes as he placed his hands behind his head. What was Haley really there for? He knew it couldn't of solely been for Taylor seeing as Taylor admitted she was just as shocked as he was. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to talk to her…

* * *

"Hello?", Haley said as she picked up her cell phone. Haley had finally found a place to stay with James. It felt good to finally be out of a hotel. The two of them were staying in apartment that Haley got a lease on that morning. The furniture had been delivered while she was at the park, bickering with Nathan. 

As she fell back on the couch and glanced at James' sleeping form in the chair she heard Chris' voice on the other end.

"Hey baby, I called to see how things were going"

"Just fine", Haley lied.

"So… how're you parents?"

"Their good", she said. "They were surprised to see me", she said. Haley had gone and seen her parents of course. They were her first visit, right after her run in with Dan Scott.

"Really? So what else have you done?"

_What is this? 21 questions?_, Haley sighed and bit her lip. "Nothing really…", there went lie number too. Some relationship they had going… All based on lies.

"Haley… don't lie to me"

"Look… I guess it's time I was honest"

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Chris waited for her to continue.

"I came here to find Nathan…"

"WHAT THE FUCK, HALEY?"

Haley winced and took the phone off her ear. "Chris, relax… I came to find him to get a divorce…", she sighed.

"I thought you took care of all that already", his voice was annoyed and defiantly not pleasant.

"No…"

"I'm coming to Tree Hill" he said suddenly.

"NO! Chris, damn it! Don't you dare come here", she threaten.

"Hey, if you really there for a divorce then you don't have damn thing to worry about"

**_: CLICK :_**

Haley sighed and rubbed her forehead as she thought of the shit she was going to be in now. No sooner then she had set her cell phone down had it already started ringing again.

"Chris, I'm not going to fight with you, James is asleep and I'm tired!" she yelled into the phone but suddenly went pink as she heard Nathan's voice on the other end.

"Nathan, I'm sorry", she said apologizing. How the hell did he get her number? Taylor, no doubt.

"Sorry for what? Busting my eardrum?", he sighed. "Look, I don't even want to know… I just called to tell you that we really do need to talk"

"Right", Haley agreed.

"Meet me at Karen's Café tomorrow at 5, don't bring _the kid_ … we need to talk alone", he said.

"Alright, gotcha, see you tomorrow", she sighed in a tired voice.

* * *

**Coming Next:  
**_More Talking amongst Haley and Nathan… Lucas and Brooke Get Into the Picture… Dan and Nathan have a chat…_


	6. Home Wreaker and Heartache

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **You guys are great. I really want to thank you guys for the support you've given me. I had a little bit of writer's block when I wrote this chapter but the support of the reviews got me through it. I also want to apologize for some of the errors I made in typing the last chapter. I didn't look over it enough but don't worry, I'll start quadruple checking. If any of you guys want to ask me anything you can email me at I know I've been updating once a day but it might be slowing down a bit. I've been out of softball for a week because of my concussion and migraines. I've started back today so my updates might be 2 days apart now, but I'll make up for it on the weekends.

**- Chapter Six -  
****Home Wreaker and Heartache**

Nathan's head was throbbing as he pulled up to his dad's house. His headache was getting worse just thinking about what his dad wanted to talk to him about. Of course word was probably already getting around town that he and Haley were in the same town at once and he was sure that it wouldn't be long before even the tabloids found out. That's the one thing that Nathan hated about the NBA off season, tabloids were **everywhere**.

Just as Nathan was about to knock on the door, it swung open. "Nathan, it's about time, get in here", Dan said opening it wider and walked through the living room. Nathan looked around the house. It still looked the same since he was last there five years ago. Then again, Dan didn't have Deb to help decorate anymore either.

"You wanted to see me?", he questioned as he took a seat on the couch and looked at Dan.

"So when did you plan on telling me you had a son, Nate?", he asked him.

"How did you…", Nathan didn't even bother to finish his sentence. It was obvious that he had to of seen James to have believed it.

"I ran into the little runaway wife and _it_", he told his son. "How long have you known?", he asked him trying hard not to glare at his son.

"I am a grown man, dad", he sighed. "I didn't know… well… I did… I just didn't believe her", he told him. "Haley showed up during the first season at the NBA and I didn't believe her", the entire time he spoke; Nathan stared at the floor like he was ashamed of himself.

"And you **didn't** tell me?", Dan slammed the TV guide down on the coffee table and finally his glare was set free. "I could of fixed this before it became a problem"

Nathan's eyes went wide, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean, dad?", he asked him.

"Oh you know exactly what it means", he glared. "You don't need any skeletons in your closet when you're playing for the NBA, when word gets out that Nathan Scott has a son… Every reporter on the east coast is going to eat you alive", he glared. "Then… they'll spit you out like the pile of crap you've become, just in time for you to become the next headliner on every tabloid magazine from here to California"

Nathan glared at Dan, "22 years dad, 22 years", he repeated. "I ate every word you fed me when I was young and stupid", he told him.

"Nothing has changed much except age, son"

"Look, I'm sick of your shit, dad", he sighed and shook his head. "I'm not putting up with this, this is my life, this is my career and it's time for you wake up and take a look at your own life", he sighed and shook his head as he stood up off the couch. Nathan started walking out of the house ignoring the fact that Dan was walking after him and yelling for him to get back. He wasn't a boy anymore and he didn't **have** to look back.

* * *

Haley ran her hand through her hair as she waited in her seat at the café. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was only 4:30. She thought she might as well get there early, just to do some head clearing before Nathan actually showed up. As Haley heard the door to the café chime she looked up and was quiet shocked to see Brooke and Lucas walk into the shop holding hands. 

Brooke's eyes gazed over and lifted her eyebrows, "Haley?", she said suddenly and started walking over, dragging Lucas along with her. Brooke slid into the booth followed by Lucas in front of her. "Wow, Tutor Girl… it's been a while", she gave her a small smile and crossed her arms over her chest after she let go of Lucas' hand.

Lucas smiled at her, "It's good to see you", he smiled as he leaned across the table to give his old friend a warm hug. Even though it almost felt as if he didn't even know Haley, it felt good to remember the good old days.

"Really?", Haley laughed. "That's a first since I got in town", she looked down and sighed as she played with the necklace around her neck.

Brooke looked at her, "So… Have you seen Nathan?", she asked her. Brooke obviously hadn't heard about their confrontation at the park. By the look on Lucas' face… he had.

"Yeah…", she nodded slowly. "He saw James", she added.

"And?", Brooke edged her to continue.

Haley glanced up at Lucas and took a deep breath before she looked back at Brooke. "Nothing really", she said. "He stormed off", she told her.

"How are things with Chris?", Lucas butted in.

"We're getting married… I think", she frowned.

"Haley…", Brooke frowned with her and reached out to take her hand. "What's wrong… that's the saddest face I've ever seen when some announces their engagement… perk up tutor girl", she gave her a small smile. "But aren't you still married to Nathan?", she asked her.

Haley nodded, "Yeah…", she sighed. "That's why I came", she told her. "To get a divorce"

Lucas had heard enough, "Haley Nicole James, you do not love Chris", he told her. "You love Nathan and you know it", he said. "Neither of you have been the same with out each other", he shook his head. "Sure your both stubborn jackasses but you guys…", she shook his head and didn't even bother to finish.

"He doesn't even want anything to do with James!", she almost yelled.

"You don't know that! He's human, Haley!" Lucas said defending his little brother. "He's scared, have you not taken a look at the man that he grew up with?", he asked her. "He's probably scared out of his mind that he'll turn out just like the man he's been trying like hell not to be", he sighed.

Haley stared at him and didn't know what else to say. Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was already 5:02. She looked at them, "I've got to go... I can't... I can't deal with this right now", she told them.

"Well... your going to have to deal with it some time", Lucas told her.

Haley just stood up from the booth, grabbed her purse and started on her way out the door.

Just as Haley opened up the door she ran head on into Nathan. She screamed in surprise and put her hand over her heart and took in a long and deep breath.

"There goes the other ear drum", he snorted as he looked at her. "Chickening out?", he asked her, giving her a daring look.

"No… your two minuets late", she said glancing back down at her watch.

Nathan lifted his eyebrows and shook his head, "Whatever… lets go for a walk", he said as he nodded his head towards the sidewalk and put his hands in his pockets.

Haley took a deep breath as she started walking along the street with him. She didn't know where to start and the silence was really getting to her. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about, specifically?", she asked him.

Nathan sighed as he looked over at her, "We have more then one thing to talk about", he told her. "But I really want to know… is he really my son?", he asked her.

Haley didn't know where Nathan was leading her but she continued to walk. "Yes, Nathan", Haley said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't lie about it 4 years ago and I wouldn't lie about it now…"

In the pit of Nathan's stomach he could feel a knot trying to twist and turn about. "What's his name?", he asked her. Nathan had heard her scold him at the park but this mind had been so toggled it didn't even sink in.

"James Nathanial Scott", she told him.

A small smirk spread over his lips as her heard her say his name. He glanced over at her as he walked to the car and glanced up at her. "Get in", he said simply as he walked over to the driver's side door.

Haley stared at him for a second and bit her lip in contemplation. She did as she was told and got in on the passenger's side. "Where are we going?", he asked her.

"Lucas and Brooke would barge in on us talking if we went to their beach house so I talked to my mom and she said we could talk at her house", he said as he cranked up the car and pulled out into the mid afternoon traffic.

Haley just nodded and glanced out the window as they drove. "So…", she started but was caught off.

"I said a lot of dumb things… when we were at the park and so did you…", he smirked as he looked over at her. "What? It's true", he told her.

Haley just smiled a little and nodded agreeing with him, "Then fess up, what did you say that was stupid?"

"I said I wasn't ready to be a father", he said bluntly. "I am ready", he told her. "But… I can't", he explained.

Haley had almost grasped her heart when she heard him start speaking. Had she heard him correctly? "What do you mean?", she asked him.

"I can't be a father to a boy who deserves to have a father that isn't running in and out", she said. "He's only four, I'd confuse him with me running in and out of his life all the time with the NBA", he explained and sighed lightly.

Haley had to agree with him there but it still would have been nice for them to know each other. "I have a confession", she blurted out and looked at him as she saw him looking at her, listening.

"I came here for one reason and that was to get a divorce", she told him with a sigh. "Chris asked me to marry him…"

"WHAT?", Nathan screamed as he slammed on the break and stared at her. "You're marrying that fucking home wreaker? Living together and dating is one thing but marriage Haley? You're not even done with this one!"

"I'm not…?", Haley asked in an eerie voice.

"No! I mean… Yes! But…", Nathan just stopped. He was caught with his foot his mouth. He finally looked up and noticed they were at the house. He turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"What do you mean, Nathan? Just tell me because I need a lot of clarification right now", she sighed as she too got out of the car and followed him up to the house.

As Nathan opened the door, he avoided eye contact with her and pushed the door open. "I don't know what I mean; this whole thing is just…"

"Let it out, Nathan… it's what we need", she said as she sat down on the couch beside of him.

Nathan shook his head and sighed, "What do you see in him, Haley?", he asked her. "Are you 100 sure about this guy?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know… it was all really sudden!"

Nathan rubbed his face and leaned over, putting his elbows down on his knees. "Do you really want to be with him?", he asked her. "Be fucking honest, Haley", he said he looked at her, seriously.

Haley stammered for a few moments and then bit her lip softly. "I don't know… I came here looking for a divorce but now… I don't know what I want", she told him. "I thought I'd be able to do this with out seeing you but looking at you and asking for a divorce… it's hard", she told him. Haley closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

She was so tired and everything was happening so fast. She had been off tour for almost a week and she still hadn't got a bit of rest since her tour ended.

Nathan felt bad as he watched her, "You need some rest", he stated. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap or something", he suggested.

Haley looked up at him and lifted her eyebrow, "Nathan, this isn't even my house or your house… I would feel weird waking up if your mom was here and she got freaked out", she told him.

"I'll stay", he told her. "Look… we should talk more when our head are clear and maybe some sleep will help you", he said.

Haley nodded and allowed for Nathan to take her upstairs and lead her to a guest bedroom of Deb's. "Thank you", she said quietly before making herself comfortable on the bed… As Haley drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her.

Just as she had suspected, Nathan had been watching her from the door way. Nathan never thought in a million years he would ever be starting to fall for the woman who had given him such heartache, years ago…

* * *

**Next:  
**_Chris comes to town… Nathan meets James… and a big surprise which I hope you guys will really like…_


	7. NBA Bad Ass Vs Rock Star

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, guys they still mean bundles to me! I would write a longer note but my eyes can barely stay open.

* * *

**- Chapter Seven -  
****NBA Badass Vs. Rock Star**

Haley yawned as she tired her best to keep her eyes focused on the road as she drove home. Her mind however kept wondering to the other night when she was at Deb's house. Nathan had fallen asleep of course but Deb had come home and given her a ride back to her place. Haley and Deb didn't talk much on the way, but Deb made it very clear to Haley that Nathan still had feelings for her.

Haley didn't know how to take it. Her mind had been baffled but she was glad that she could finally go home to her little boy and get some rest. That day, Haley had spent it with her parents at the beach and around town shopping.

Just as Haley finally got out of her daze, she glanced up at the night sky but the car started to make a weird noise. She lifted her eyebrow and pulled over on the side of the road just as smoke started to come from the hood. Haley sighed, "Great… Just… Wonderful.."

Haley unlatched her seatbelt and got out of the car. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number when she was blinded by a bright light a head. Haley leaned against the door of her car but just as the car pulled up she realized it was Nathan. Haley couldn't help but smile a little as he rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?", he asked her.

"Are you sure?", she asked him in return. "My place is a little out of way", she told him.

Nathan just shrugged and moved his gym bag from the passenger side to the back seat as he watched Haley in the car. "Did you get a place out on Ebony Blvd.?", he asked her.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, it's just a small apartment", she told him.

As Nathan drove he glanced over at her, "So… how's James?", he asked her.

Haley gave him a small smile, "He's confused", she told him. "But, Hey, who isn't these days?", she snorted.

Nathan smiled in return and turned his head back to the road. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet but finally they arrived to the apartment complex out on Ebony Blvd. "Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?", she asked him.

Nathan bit his lip softly and then nodded. He also noticed there was another car in the driveway of what he assumed was the babysitter.

As he followed Haley into the house he looked around and when he realized there was no baby sitter he turned to Haley. "Who's watching James?", he asked her. Nathan was actually pretty shocked, he was actually starting to sound like a concerned parent but let it go.

"I… I don't know… there was a babysitter..", she said as she searched from the kitchen and then to the living room. Just as Haley was about to walk into the bedroom when a familiar face met her half way.

Haley's eyes went wide just as Nathan's narrowed. "Chris?", she said suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming", he said harshly as he looked down at her and then turned his head to Nathan. "Oh so now I see… gee Haley this looks like a nice divorce… I didn't know two people went home with each other when they were _divorcing_", he said as he returned Nathan's glare.

Nathan kept his mouth shut but he knew he couldn't keep it shut much longer. He didn't like the tone in his voice as he spoke to Haley. "What? Jealous or something? Think I'm trying to take your fiancée?", he asked him.

Haley stepped between the two and looked at them, "Chris… Nathan came in for a cup of coffee", she told him. "He gave me a ride home and I wanted to thank him", she sighed.

Chris snorted, "Oh yeah that reminds me, little James has been whining about 'daddy doesn't love me' since I got here… since when does James even know who _daddy_ is?", he asked her.

Haley rolled her eyes and started to speak when Nathan stepped back in, "You don't owe him any explanation, so don't even bother", he told her. "James is my son, I have a right to see him", he glared.

"See him? You slammed the door in his face four years ago, what gives you the right to see him now?", Chris said moving Haley out of the way and taking a step toward Nathan.

The two men were face to face with furry in their eyes. "You know… Haley is my wife", he smirked. "I don't have to sign any divorce papers, the hell if I'm about to do one thing that will make you happy"

"What about Haley? Trying to make her miserable or something?", he asked him trying his best to provoke Nathan. He knew if Nathan started something with him then Haley would throw him out.

"Who said she'd be miserable? I'm twice the man you are", he snared. "I think little Rock Star's just scared that Haley might not want to be with him after he did so much to get her away from her husband"

That did it for Chris, he was hella pissed and before he knew it, he took the first swing and punched Nathan right in the nose. Haley's mouth dropped as she let out a scream. "Chris !", she glared.

Nathan stumbled a bit and put his hand on his nose, wincing. No sooner, Nathan's arm came back and with one blow to the eye he sent Chris on his ass. "I warned you Rock Star", he glared.

Haley walked over to Chris, "Chris, get the hell out now!"

"Haley, you don't know what your saying and it better not be what I think it is", he said as he put his hand on his eye as he stood up.

"Did I stutter?" she glared, "Get out!", she screamed at him.

Nathan glared at Chris as well but on the inside he sure as hell was surprised that Haley was kicking _Chris_ out.

Chris gave one last glare as he rose to his feet and glared between the two of them, finally his eyes landed on Haley. "We'll talk later", he said dead serious. Of course Chris wasn't always such a bastard but any sight, sound or mention of Nathan Scott and the guy became a mad man.

Haley took a deep breath as she finally watched him walk out of the house. She turned to Nathan frowned. "I'm so sorry and damn it you're bleeding", she said as she made a run for the kitchen. She got an ice pack out of the freezer and ran back into the living room.

"Lay down", she told him, pointing to the couch. Haley ignored all protests he gave her about 'being fine' and pushed him back on his back. She sat down beside of his body on the couch, near the edge and looked down at him as she pressed the ice pack to his nose.

Haley couldn't help but smile at him as he threw his arms up, giving up on telling her that he was fine. Nathan smiled back at her, "Does he ever talk that way to James?"

Haley shook her head and sighed, "No… he doesn't really talk to James at all", she told him. "I mean they have their moments but it's nothing like father/son", she said.

"Good", he said suddenly. The words he spoke even shocked him. Had he just said that?

Haley laughed softly and looked down at him, "Having second thoughts about the father situation?", she asked him as she moved the ice pack a little as she looked down at him, brushing her hand softly through his hair to relax him.

Nathan didn't answer her but instead he looked into her eyes and swallowed hard. "It hurts so bad…", he whispered.

"Your nose?", she asked him as he cocked her head to the side and whispered just as soft as he had.

"My heart…" he trailed off before he pushed the ice pack out of the way and leaned up. Nathan kissed Haley's lips softly. Just as he leaned up, Haley leaned down, meeting the kiss. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She pressed him back down on the couch and smiled at him. "Sleep", she said before she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Nathan returned her smile and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Goodnight Haley", he whispered to her.

Haley just smiled in return before she headed into the bedroom of the small apartment to check on James and then finally get a good nights rest before the morning came.

* * *

It wasn't very long before the morning sun crept through the windows of the small apartment. Nathan's eyes fluttered open and yawned as he opened his eyes. As they adjusted he could see the TV on and sitting directly in front of it was James Scott. He was getting his morning ritual of cartoons. 

Nathan sat up on the couch and stretched his arms out, "Hey, kid", he said as he leaned back on the couch.

James turned his head and glanced at him, he didn't say anything and turned his head back around. James had an attitude just like his father, he wasn't about to forgive and forget so soon.

Nathan smirked and stood up. He assumed that Haley hadn't woken up yet so getting to know the little squirt wouldn't be so bad. "Do you like video games?", he asked him as he sat down beside of the little boy.

James turned his head to Nathan and lifted his eyebrows. He nodded his head smiled a little as he looked at him. "I do but mommy only lets me play them at night"

Nathan glanced back at the door to the bedroom and turned to him, "I won't tell if you won't", he grinned at him and pulled the PS2 controllers out and flipped through some of the games. He finally found one that sounded appealing and put it in.

The two sat there for almost an hour, playing, shouting and having a great time with each other. Nathan was just finally getting to know him when he heard someone from behind. Nathan cringed as he turned around to see Haley standing there. "It was all him", he grinned and pointed to James.

"Uh uh!", James laughed, "He said he wouldn't tale if I didn't tale", he grinned and looked at Nathan. "Tattle tale"

Haley laughed and walked over, turning the PS2 off and grinning at them. "I see you two had fun, I feel left out" she laughed as she pretended to pout at James. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek and looked up at Nathan. "Staying for breakfast?"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair and looked down at her, "Actually I have other plans", he told her and then smirked as he watched her frown. "I'm taking James for breakfast and then down to the park"

Haley's face lit up and raised her eyebrows at him, "Where's this coming from Nathan? You aren't doing this just to get at Chris… are you?", she asked him.

Nathan shook his head, "No, hell no", he said. "I already got at Rock Star last night", he told her. "I guess that knock in the head was a wake up call", he told her. "James is my son and I'm going to try this father thing out"

Haley was speechless as she stared at him, "Am I hearing you correctly?", she asked him and watched him laugh.

"Yeah… I mean… I'm not going to be good at it and I might be in an out but I want to give it a try. He deserves that much and more", he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at her. "Today is your day of rest… use it", he told her as he held his hands out to James and waited for him to transfer arms.

James pulled himself over into Nathan's arms and looked at Haley, "We're bonding, mommy", he grinned back at her and looked up at Nathan. "Please mommy?", she asked him.

Haley laughed. "Now how can I say no to that?", she asked them as she ran her hands through her hair and looked up at them, "You guys be back here before lunch", she said. "I want to cook at least one meal today"

Nathan looked at her, "Lunch it is, because you'll be at dinner with me", he told her.

"Oh really?", she laughed. "I don't recall putting that in my date book"

Nathan grabbed his car keys and glanced in the mirror to fix his hair so it wasn't so messy and looked back at her "You better", he grinned.

**

* * *

Next:  
**_Park with James and Nathan - Dinner Date - After Dinner Fun – Chris just won't give up…  
__(As you guys can see the sexual tension is now there so some fun between the two will becoming up soon)_


	8. Everything Is Perfect

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Well… the story is almost coming to an end. I'm guessing that I will have about ten chapters not including the epilogue I plan to do at the end. I hope you guys really like this chapter! Now I know I promised the dinner for this chapter I have to hold it off till the next chapter. I'm so sorry I've changed my mind about things like a million times but trust me, it will work out loads better if I hold it off.

* * *

**- Chapter Eight -  
****Everything Is Perfect**

That morning while Nathan had taken James to the park,Haley hadspent most of it running around getting ready and starting on a lunch. She was a little shocked as she heard a knock at the door. Not many people knew where she lived in Tree Hill. Then again, it was a small town and word always traveled fast. Haley whipped her hands off and put the cloth on the sink before she walked to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, she opened the door.

No sooner had she opened it, she slammed it back shut and then rolled her eyes at the faint yells.

"Haley! Open up, baby", it was Chris. When Haley kept her ground Chris saw no other way to get in then just barging in. he opened up the door and walked in, following Haley into the kitchen.

"Haley… I'm sorry, okay?", he said. "I know I got out of hand last night but I don't want to lose you", he pleaded with her.

Haley turned around and glared at him, "I've spent 5 years of my life trying to blame Nathan for the fact that I left but I can't do it anymore", she told him. "James and Nathan have a right to see each other and you had no right to talk to Nathan that way", she told him

Chris put his hands up defensively. "I know, baby", he told her. "I was just worried something was going and that he was going to take you away from me"

Haley rolled her eyes and snorted, "Now you and I both know what Nathan felt like five years ago", she shook her head and turned around. She pulled the ring off her left hand and threw it at him, "We're finished"

"You don't mean that!", Chris yelled.

"I do too", she glared. "You're a totally hypocrite and right now I can't deal with this"

"Do you realize that if you leave me, I'm the one who holds your singing career, I made you, I can break you"

Haley placed her hand on the cookbook and picked it up, she started walking toward him. "I don't really care anymore", she confessed. "I've spent five years kissing your ass and singing this and singing that and doing what you want that I'm tired of it and I don't even want this anymore"

"Again, Haley", he sighed. "You don't mean it", he told her. "You're going to wake up days from now and wish you never said that", he told her.

Haley took a deep breath and before she knew it the cookbook released from her hand. Chris had dodged it, eyes going wide as he watched it hit the wall behind him. "If you say that again, you'll know what it feels like to have that cook book shoved up your ass", she glared.

Chris glared at her, "Fine, you want it this way then go crawling back to Mr. NBA Bad Ass and watch me walk right out of your life"

Haley sighed, "Nathan was the first man that I ever loved, Chris", she told him. "I've always loved him and I don't know if this is going to work out between me and Nathan but I want to give it a fighting chance", she told him.

Chris just shook his head, "Whatever…", he said as he turned around. He walked straight to the front door and opened it. He did it, he left, slamming the door and driving off.

Haley couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as she watched him leave. Maybe now with out all the drama of Chris being there she could finally get things back on track with trying to get Nathan back in her life. Haley didn't care if she could never be romantically involved with Nathan again; she just wanted him to be a part of her and James' lives.

* * *

Nathan laughed as he watched James take off for the swings. As he finally caught up with him he helped him up in the swing and bent down to him. "So your mom told you who I was huh?", he asked him.

James grinned, "Yup, she showed me on da TV!", he told him. "Mommy says you're the best basketball player ever and sometimes when I'm mean she says I have da _apatood_ just like my dad", he laughed harder that time and couldn't help but grin as he watched Nathan laugh.

"I think you mean attitude", he grinned and shook his head.

"I'm named after you too", he said. "That's what mommy said at least", he said as he started to swing a little and watched as Nathan got in the swing beside of him. "So are you really my daddy? What do I call you?", he asked him.

Nathan looked down at him and thought about it, "Well… yeah I'm your dad", he told him. "I guess you can call me Dad but It don't really mind what you call me, if you prefer Nathan"

James looked up at him, thoughtfully, "I think I like daddy better", he told him. "I've never had one", he said.

Nathan looked down at his face, his heart almost crushing. Nathan pulled James into his lap and looked at him, "I'm here to change that", he told him with a smile on his face. James wrapped his arms around Nathan and hugged him. Nathan was a little tense at first. This whole thing was new to him but he was starting to like it. He loosened up and wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Do you like basketball a lot?" James asked him.

Nathan nodded, "Of course I do… it's my life", he told him.

James smiled at him and leaned his head back against Nathan's chest. "Cool", he said. "I want to be a basketball player when I grow up too", he told him. "I want to be really good and be the best", he told him in a matter of fact tone.

Nathan grinned at him, "Just focus one week at a time, bud", he laughed. "Don't get too far a head of yourself… so what do you want to do now, what's your goal for the week?", he asked him.

James thought about it and looked up at him, "Play video games whenever I want", he grinned and jumped off Nathan's lap and looked up at him. "Can we go get breakfast now?", he asked him.

Nathan nodded and stood up, "Video Games? Hmm I think I can work on that", he told him with a grin. Nathan laughed when James ran over to him and taped him on the arm. "Your it", he grinned and watched as James took off.

Nathan shook his head and took off after his son, letting James have a head start. Just before they started nearing the street Nathan finally sped up and caught him, "Gotcha", he laughed as he picked the little boy up. The two of them walked across the street and Nathan opened up the door to Karen's Café.

Brooke was on shift that morning and was quiet surprised at the scene she had just witnessed across the street. Nathan sat down at the bar and put James beside of him. "We're here for breakfast", Nathan grinned.

"Oh really?", Brooke laughed. "What will it be boys?", she asked them with a grin as she got out her pen and paper.

James looked up at the menu, "I want milk and a bagel", he told Brooke and put his hands on the counter.

Nathan looked at her, "Coffee and a Bagel", he said and then glanced down at James. It was weird how the little boy was having the same exact breakfast that he had been crazy about as a child.

Just as the two had received their breakfast the chiming of the door sent both of their heads turning to see who the mid morning guest was. Nathan groaned as he saw Dan and Lucas walking in. By the looks of their faces he could tell that the two of them had been quarreling about something. Nathan gave Lucas the nod as he watched him go the back, obviously to find Brooke.

Dan lifted his eyebrow at both Nathan and James and snorted. "Well aren't we a happy family", he said as he sat down on the other side of Nathan.

"Ew, I hate Barney!" James exclaimed as he took a drink of his milk.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh and looked at Dan. "What do you want?", he asked him.

Dan glared at both of them, "What are you doing, Nathan?", he asked him.

"Spending time with my son", he said hotly.

Dan gave a loud sigh and shook his head dismissively. "Why? So you can get hurt again?", he asked him. "You know that their going to leave just as soon as it's time for little miss runaway wife to get right back on her tour bus"

Nathan just stared at him, he tired so hard not to let Dan's words sink into his head and thank god Lucas had been there or else they would have.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything about Haley", he told Nathan as he came out of the backroom with Brooke.

"I know more then you think", Dan protested. "Whatever… Like you said Nathan… it's your life but I've got news for you, when Haley hurts you this time, don't expect me to come to ready to kiss your ass and help you back on your feet", he spat at him.

Nathan sighed and looked down at James, "Ready to go back to the park, James?", he asked him.

James may have only been four but he could see that his daddy wanted to leave the Café. He nodded to his father and jumped down off the stool and watched as Nathan paid Brooke for the food. "Bye Aunt Brooke! Bye Uncle Lucas! Bye Scary Old Man!", he yelled as he departed from the café with his dad.

* * *

Nathan and James had a great time at the park after they left the Café. The played for endless hours until finally there was some rumbling in their tummies and it was time to get back to Haley's place for some lunch. As the two of them walked in the house they saw that Lunch was already set around the table for them and the house was very tidy.

Nathan smiled as he set James down and watched him run to go sit in a chair at the table. He smiled and turned around to see Haley walking out of the bedroom. "Bravo, Ms. James", he congratulated her. "You truly out done yourself", he smiled.

Haley laughed and smiled at him as she walked over to the table. She sat down at one of the places she had fixed and motioned for Nathan to come along. The three of them started to dig in to their lunch. Nathan glanced up once and stared in awe at Haley and James. It seemed so unreal but felt so real at the same time

"Is everything okay?", Haley asked him.

"Everything is perfect", Nathan said before he took a bite of his food.

**

* * *

**

**Next:  
**_Dinner Time, After Dinner, The Big Decision_


	9. Raining On Sunday

**Title: **Let Me Go**  
Author: **xScott23x  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that involves OTH. Although, heh… I wish I did own James Lafferty.**  
Description: **It's been five years since Haley and Nathan left Tree Hill, but not together and now they have to come back... But who's really in for a rude awakening? –Naley-  
**Author's Note: **Well it looks like I got more done then planned this weekend. I have way too much free time. Again, thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**- Chapter Nine -  
****Raining On Sunday**

"Are you sure that your mom doesn't mind watching him for the whole night?", she asked him. Haley and Nathan had left James with Deb for the night so that they could go out and have dinner. She had on a simple black skirt with a green spaghetti strap top.

"No, she doesn't mind at all", he told her. "I'm sure they'll get a long fine, after all… she did put up with me for 17 years", he laughed and glanced over to smile at her. Nathan had on some jeans and nice grey dress shirt. Nathan could remember that Haley always liked when he wore anything grey so he made sure he found a grey shirt.

As they pulled up to the restaurant Nathan got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open Haley's door. Haley smiled at him and looked up at the restaurant, "Nathan… this place is really expensive", she whispered to him as they started walking toward the entrance doors.

"I know", he smirked. "It's the best restaurant in Tree Hill", he told her. "You've raised my son for five years, Haley… I owe you way more then how much this tab is going to be", he smiled.

"James is the most amazing thing I've had my life", she told him. "You don't owe me anything", she smiled.

Nathan opened the door for Haley as they walked into the restaurant. They were quickly seated and with in moments a little boy had run over for Nathan's autograph. Haley smiled as she watched him do it and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nathan turned his attention back to Haley and took a deep breath. "Order whatever you want", he smiled.

"Even Mac & Cheese?", she grinned at him as the memories from their first date came flooding back. Nathan just laughed and looked down at the menu. He looked up as the waiter came over and both of them placed their orders.

"So… how're things going?", he asked her.

Haley laughed, "I think I've come to a decision", she told him. "I'm tired of always being on the road and it's really no way of life for James", she said. "I'm going to settle down here in Tree Hill", she told him suddenly.

Nathan's jaw dropped, "Are you serious, Haley?", he asked her. "You worked so hard… are you really willing to give it up?", he asked her

Haley nodded to him and took a deep breath, "James is more important", she said.

"What are you going to do though?", he asked her. "You need money to support you and him", he said.

Haley laughed, "I'm not stupid, Nathan… I went to college", she said. "I have a degree in business and ever since Tric shut down since Peyton left, this place needs something", she told him.

Nathan's eyes widened, "When did you think about all this?", he asked her.

Haley looked at him, "Yesterday", she told him. "While you and James was at the park", she told him. "I go to sign the papers tomorrow", she told him with a smile.

"Haley James is going to own a night club, I never would of thought", he laughed.

Haley shook her head, "No Haley Scott is going to own a night club", she told him. "Haley James was a singer, Haley Scott is a woman of work", she laughed at herself and winked at him.

Nathan smiled at her and looked up as he saw their food coming. The waiter put their food down and walked off to serve another customer. "I don't have much time left", he said suddenly.

Haley looked at him confused, "What do you mean?", she asked him.

"We have to be back up in Chicago in a week for the press conference", he told her. "Lucas is going to announce his retirement and the whole team has to be there", he sighed.

Haley's eyes went wide, "What? Lucas is retiring?", she asked him. Haley was very shocked. She never thought Lucas would retire after only five years. "Why?", she asked him.

"He wants to stay here and build a life with Brooke", he told him. Nathan sighed, "It seems as if everyone is going to be here and I'm going to be all alone up in Chicago", he laughed a little. He was however serious about it, he was starting to feel rather left out and depressed, just thinking about it. He wouldn't have Lucas there, he wouldn't have Haley there, He wouldn't have Taylor there, just nameless girls to feel the hole in his heart that really belonged to Haley.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the office of Coach Whitey. The two had been laughing and talking for hours that night and with in the past five minuets their conversation had grown serious. Lucas had just told him that he was retiring. Whitey was dumbstruck, "What's with you, boy?", He asked him. 

Lucas laughed, "Brooke, I love her and I want to be with her", he told her. "I can't be with her If I'm traveling all over America, can I?", he asked him.

Whitey sighed and looked at him, "Well what are ya gonna do?", he asked him. "Ya can't live off retirement these days", he told him.

Lucas laughed, "I've got a job waiting for me up at the university", he told him. "I'm going to be a fitness trainer for the boys basketball team", he told him with a proud smile.

Whitey just shook his head, "Well If I woulda known ya was looken I coulda given you my job", he laughed lightly and saw that Lucas looked thoroughly confused.

"What?", he asked him. "Are you retiring too?", he asked him.

Whitey just nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's about time, my old ticker's starten to give up on me", he laughed and looked at him. "Guess I'll keep looking", he told him.

Lucas' eyes went wide, "Wait… stop looking", he laughed. "I mean just hold off from giving that job away as long as you can, okay?", he asked him. "Just trust me", he smiled before Lucas jumped out of the chair and waved goodbye as he left Whitey's office in a hurry.

* * *

As Nathan pulled up to Haley's apartment, got out of the car and got James out of the back. After dinner, the two of them had picked James up from Deb's house to the little guy was already tuckered out. Haley gave Nathan the honor of putting James to bed. When Nathan walked out of James' bedroom he shut the door quietly. 

He walked into Haley's bedroom and saw her sitting in front of the vanity taking her earrings out. He smiled and walked over behind her. He pulled the strand of hair back out of her eyes and bent down. He kissed her cheek softly, seeing that Haley didn't protest, he let his kiss trail down to her neck. He sucked softly, leaving a mark, his mark.

Haley rolled her neck as she kissed him and finally stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Haley leaned up and put her forehead to his. She lingered for a moment before she captivated his lips with very own. "I love you", she whispered in his ear.

Nathan leaned down as his hands found her hips, "I love you too, Haley". Nathan closed his eyes as they were transfixed in that very position. Neither of them had yet to move. His mind kept wondering to what he was going to do. The NBA meant everything to him but could he really live with out Haley again? Could he say goodbye again, to both her and his son?

Just as the two were about to meet each other's lips again Nathan felt a vibration in his pocket. He stepped back and pulled out his cell phone. He glared as he saw Lucas' name pop up on his caller ID. "What?", he answered.

"I've got it", he told him. "Look, I'm coming over to Haley's and I just need to you to meet me outside the door and then you two can go back to doing what ever the hell it is that you were doing", he told him.

Nathan sighed heavily and muttered incoherently under his breathe. "Whatever" he sighed as he hung up on his older brother and looked at Haley. "Lucas wants to talk to me about something out side but I'll be right back", he told her. Nathan leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I promise", he smiled and walked out of her bedroom and outside to meet Lucas.

* * *

"What the hell is going on at", Nathan glanced down at his watch. "11pm, that you so desperately have to talk to me about?", he asked him with a glare. Nathan normally wouldn't of been so pissed if he hadn't been so close to getting laid by his _wife_ whom he was trying so _hard_ to rekindle with. 

Lucas grinned at him, "You can stay, retire dude! You don't have to go back to the NBA", he told him and watched as Nathan's expression turned to a deathly look of doom that would of made Jack the Ripper run.

"Are you on crack?", he asked him. "I'm not becoming some bum on the street!", he told him. "Lucas, you need some sleep", he sighed.

"No no no!", he protested. "Let me finish", he told him. "Whitey is retiring!", he said wondering if Nathan would catch on. Nathan just blinked.

"…great give the old fart a hand shake for me", he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Lucas, cut the shit, what is all this about?", he asked him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Nathan, take the job, they need a new coach at Tree Hill!", he told him. "If you take the job you can stay here in tree hill and be with Haley and James and Me and Brooke!", he sighed.

Nathan lifted his eyebrow at him, "How did you know Haley was staying?", he asked him.

"She bought the old warehouse up the street from Karen's Café", he told him. "Where Tric, use to be", he continued. "Peyton sold the warehouse to me, I sold the warehouse to Haley", he told him.

Nathan took a deep breath and sighed, "I'll think about it", he said. "Just… give me till tomorrow", he told him.

Lucas laughed, "Great", he told him. "Think hard, Nate!", he grinned before Lucas jogged back to his car and sped off back to his house.

As Nathan walked back into the house, he finally took his shoes off and walked quietly back into Haley's bedroom. He frowned at the site that was before him. Haley had already fallen asleep and was piled up in the bed. He noticed that she was under the covers and only wearing her bra and panties.

Nathan sighed and walked around the bed and leaned over. He kissed Haley softly on the forehead. He smiled down at her once more before he walked back around and pulled everything off down to his boxers and crawled into the bed.

* * *

The next morning Nathan was more then comfortable when he woke up to find his arms wrapped around Haley with her head on his chest. He glanced out the window to see the rain falling outside. He felt Haley shift around as her body started wake. He smiled at her and glanced over at the clock. It was 9am and Nathan felt like he had just had the best sleep of his life. 

Haley's eyes fluttered open and smiled at him softly, "I'm sorry I feel asleep", she whispered to him. She ran her hand up the side of his chest and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. Nathan couldn't help but smile, how could he be mad now? He kissed her back just as soft and ran his hand through her locks of red hair. "It's okay", he whispered back to her.

Haley smiled at him as she rolled over, her body now on top of his as she kissed him on the lips. Their kiss grew deeper by the second. Haley let her hands trail down the sides of his body and closed her eyes as she felt their breathing begin to quicken. The sound of the rain falling out side made them feel so calm as their passion started to grow.

_It ticks just like a Timex  
__Never lets up on you  
__Who said life was easy  
__The job is never through  
__It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
__It'll harden our hearts  
__And love could use a day of rest  
__Before we both start falling apart_

Nathan ran his hands up her back, his fingers played softly just below the latch on her bra. He kissed her lips and neck ever so softly as he felt the urge to just rip her remaining cloths off. Nathan didn't though; he wanted to keep the pace slow and smooth. Just as Nathan was starting to get into the kiss he rolled over so that he was now on top of her. He felt Haley take a deep breath as her fingers started to massage the small of his back. He closed his eyes momentarily to let this all sink it. It had been so long since had Haley in his arms like this. Nathan took in a deep breath as he felt Haley slip his boxers off. He was trying so hard to control himself.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
__Stormin' like crazy  
__We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
__Baby whatever comes Monday  
__Can take care of its' self  
__'Cause we got better things that we can do  
__When it's raining on Sunday_

Haley looked up in Nathan's eyes. She had never felt so close to him. Haley couldn't understand how she lived with out him for the past five years. His warm blue eyes stared into her soul. Haley felt so alive when she was with Nathan. The moment was so sincere and beautiful that it felt like they were reliving their wedding night all over again. Haley gasped as she felt Nathan slowly remove her bra. She watched him as he tossed it to the floor of her bedroom.

_Your love is like religion  
__A cross in Mexico  
__And your kiss is like the innocence  
__Of a prayer nailed to a door  
__Oh surrender is much sweeter  
__When we both let go  
__Let the water wash our bodies clean  
__And love wash our souls_

Haley let out a soft moan as Nathan's kisses trailed from her lips down to her belly button. Nathan kissed each side of her hip bones before he, slowly and teasingly took her panties off. Nathan crawled back up Haley's body and kissed her lips deeply as their passion started to heat up and grow through out the morning.

* * *

As Nathan rolled off of Haley, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. He was still out of breath and dead tired. He glanced at the clock, it was already 10am and there was no doubt in his mind that James was probably already up and in the living room watching his early morning cartoons. He was glad that him and Haley had managed to stay so quiet. He kissed her again and rolled over on his side to face her as Haley pulled the covers up around them. 

The rain was still falling outside the window as the dark grey clouds covered the sky. "Haley?"

"Hmm?", her eyes were closed as she laced her own fingers with his.

"I love you", he said softly in her ear and kissed her neck.

"I love you too", she smiled and finally opened her eyes.

"Will you marry me?", he asked her, kissing her lips to keep her jaw from dropping at the question.

Haley stared at him, "What?", she asked him.

"Will you marry me? Again?", he asked her. "Renew our vowels and start a new life…", he trailed off.

Haley took a deep breath, "But… but what about your job, Nathan?", she aked him. "You have a career", she told him.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah… I do, don't I?", he said. "But you know what? I like being a husband and a father better", he told her. "I'm going to get a job here in Tree Hill", he told her. "I'm taking whitey's place at the high school", he grinned as he watched her start to smile.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Then… hell yes, I'll marry you", she grinned and kissed him and laughed. "Come on! We have to tell, James" she grinned as she jumped up out of the bed and made a run of the door but Nathan caught her just in time.

"Haley!", he laughed as he pulled her back on to the bed and into his lap. "How would our son like it if his mother ran out into the living room in her birthday suit?", he laughed and kissed her.

Haley blushed and stood up, "Right", she grinned and started to get dressed. Haley pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt that she barrowed from Lucas.

Nathan got dressed as well and took her hand as they walked out into the living room. Nathan had been right. There James was sitting on the couch watching TV. Nathan grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

James turned around and gasped as if the world was coming to an end. "Hey!", he said testily. "I was watching that", he said as he was pulled into Haley's lap after she sat down on the couch. Nathan sat down beside of them. He was feeling _hella_ good and pleased to a 'T'. Haley looked down at James and smiled at him, "Sweetie, Daddy and I have something to tell you", she told him.

James looked between his parents very quizzically.

"your mom and I are going to get married… again", he laughed a little. "Are you going to be okay with that little man?", he asked him.

"Kay with it?", he asked them. "I LOVE it", he screamed and wrapped his arms around Nathan. "I get a daddy for good now, right?", he asked him.

Nathan laughed and hugged the little boy of his. He ruffled his hair and nodded to him. "24/7 Snow or Shine", he nodded.

"What about rainy days?", he asked him.

Haley laughed out loud. "Daddy will be busy with mommy on rainy days", she grinned only joking with the little 4 year old.

Nathan looked at Haley and smiled, "Should we tell anyone else?", he asked her.

Haley shook her head, "Not till tomorrow, let's make this our family day", she smiled at him and leaned over and kissed Nathan softly on the lips. Haley knew she didn't deserved to have Nathan back in her life after what she did but it felt so good and so right that she tried hard not to dwell on it. She loved having Nathan back in her arms and this time; she would never let go…

**

* * *

Next:  
**_Wedding Bells, Birthday Bash, Breaking News_


End file.
